


Hellraiser: Preview Seven

by Brandonatron0711



Series: Hellraiser [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandonatron0711/pseuds/Brandonatron0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions are starting to build. Ryan’s nightmares have become reality and the demon has entered his mind. Michael becomes a victim of the monster's wrath, at the hands of Ryan, whose body has been possessed. Violence and destruction are going to follow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellraiser: Preview Seven

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There’s some Mavin-ish stuff though in my own mind it’s strictly close friendship. Interpret it how you will, though.
> 
> A/N: Geoff is a fucking badass. I’ll leave it at that.
> 
> A/N: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uv_2x6JmuaE I listened to this while writing it. It’s not entirely appropriate to the situation but it’s incredible ambient music.

“RYAN!” Michael roared, “WAKE THE FUCK UP!”  
He continued to shake Ryan’s twitching but otherwise limp body. “Don’t do this, Ryan! Come on! Please!”  
Ryan’s eyes flashed open without warning. His hand shot up and gripped Michael’s throat, rapidly twirling him around and slamming his back against the wall with a thud. Michael gasped, winded.  
“R…Ryan…” he wheezed.  
Ryan leant in, until his face was less than an inch from Michael’s.  
“The almighty Mogar stands alone in the dark,” he hissed ominously. “His weapon beyond his reach, and all his strength somehow not enough to hold off a pathetic cripple. Perhaps his reputation far exceeds the facts, and is simply the result of an overblown ego?” Ryan cackled darkly, and raised his left hand slowly, grasping the back of Michael’s head. Keeping his right hand firmly grasping Michael’s throat, he twirled Michael around in front of him, aiming him at the wall.  
“You…” Ryan plunged his left hand forward, slamming Michael’s head against the firm dirt wall.  
“ _are…”_ He pulled him back and forced his head against the wall again, blood now seeping from a cut on his forehead.  
“ ** _PATHETIC.”  
_** Ryan slammed Michael’s head against the wall once more, much harder than before. Michael’s body, which had been tensed in stubborn resistance to Ryan’s inhuman strength, now fell limp and slumped. Ryan released his iron grip on Michael’s throat and head, and his unconscious body fell to the floor, his head wound bleeding profusely.

 _Ryan’s head ached horribly. The voice of the demon was echoing through his mind. A personification of it had taken root in his skull and held him prisoner in his own mind.  
_ You’re mine now, Haywood, _the voice whispered._ Everything you do is now at my whim. How quickly the human mind falls to even the most feeble, basic manipulation. I am now able to control every single thing you do, and should I give you free will to experience the horror of your actions under my control, I can take it from you again just as easily. You are mine, and you will never be free.  
 _Ryan screamed internally, but his lips refused to move. He desperately tried to set Michael’s throat free from the grasp of his hand, but to no avail. He could feel his arm drawing backwards and propelling forwards, he felt the shock as Michael’s head collided with the wall, but he could do nothing to stop it.  
_ Michael! _he screamed silently,_ Michael, I’m sorry! I can’t h… I can’t stop it! Michael!  
 _After brutally smashing Michael’s face into the earthen wall for the third time, he felt Michael give in, passing out and slumping downwards. Suddenly, control surged through his body. The demon had given him control back. For now._

He let go of Michael, relieved that his fingers finally obeyed his will, and rolled over his unconscious body. He was relieved to see his chest rise and fall, meaning he was still breathing, though was horrified to see darkened welts on his throat from the grip of his fingers and, much worse, a heavily bleeding slit across his forehead.  
“Oh God, oh God,” Ryan panicked. “HELP ME! SOMEBODY! JACK! GEOFF! SOMEONE!”  
He pressed his palms against Michael’s head, desperately trying to stem the flow of blood. His hands rapidly became tinged crimson as the blood seeped through his fingers.  
“Michael, you gotta get through this,” he whimpered. “Don’t do this to me. I’m sorry, Michael, it wasn’t me, I swear.”  
Michael’s eyelids fluttered but remained closed.  
Having heard Ryan’s exasperated shouting, Geoff burst through the door, iron sword at the ready. He looked down at Michael, leant against the bed with Ryan’s weeping figure hunched over him, and his face fell.  
“Ryan, what the fuck happened?” he bellowed.  
“Geoff, I…” Ryan began.  
“WHAT. HAPPENED?!” Geoff roared.  
Ryan whimpered and scampered away from Michael’s cold, pale body. “It wasn’t me, Geoff! It was him!”  
“Who?” Geoff demanded.  
“HIM!” Ryan screamed insistently.  
Geoff picked Ryan up by the scruff of the neck and slammed him against the wall.  
“You’re gonna start making some goddamn sense soon, Haywood,” he growled ominously, “or I’m gonna have to force an explanation from you.”  
Ryan’s face twitched and his eyes rolled back in his head momentarily. When they flickered back, they were darker, almost black, and his voice had changed from the timid, frightened tone to a deeper, raspy, chilling one.  
“Do it,” he hissed. “I _dare_ you.”  
Geoff’s eyes widened in shock and he stumbled backwards.  
“What’s wrong with you, Ryan?”  
“Wrong?!” Ryan cackled. “There’s nothing _wrong_ with me, worm. I’ve never felt better! Why? Are you… afraid? Do I scare you, Ramsey? Is yours the face of a man horrified?”  
Geoff’s face hardened. He was a lot of things. A heavy drinker. A smartass. Lazy. But if there was one thing he was _not_ , it was a coward. He got up with a dark glare on his face and stood, eye to eye, with Ryan’s inhumanly wide grin mocking him.  
“Whatever the fuck you are, you’re not Ryan,” Geoff scowled.  
“Oh, please,” he growled. “The mere implication that I could be anything as pathetic as him is a blasphemous insult. If I were you, I would take more caution with your tongue, Ramsey, before I rip it out.”  
Geoff smirked. “You’re not Ryan. But you’re in his body. Ryan, if you’re in there, I hate to do this to you, buddy, but it’s gotta be done.”  
Ryan cocked his head curiously. “Wha…” he began, before Geoff’s iron-clad fist collided brutally with his face. The punch was so forceful that there was an audible crack as his nose broke and his possessed body slammed into the wall and collapsed as if his skeleton had dissipated. Edgar mooed with displeasure, having been sat against the back wall during the entire spectacle.  
“Sorry, Edgar,” Geoff said, “but your friend was being a bit of a dick.”  
Edgar tossed his head and grunted at Geoff, clearly not happy about the situation but not willing to do anything about it.  
Geoff swivelled, having forgotten completely about Michael during the confrontation. His eyes were open slightly and his arm was twitching, striving to move but too weak to manage it.  
“Geoff?” he whispered.  
“Oh God, Michael,” Geoff whimpered. He dashed over to him and knelt down, tearing part of Ryan’s bedsheet and wrapping it around Michael’s head to ease the blood flow, which had spilled all down the right side of Michael’s face and stained his shirt crimson.  
“Geoff… ge…get Gavin for… for me. P…please?” Michael struggled.  
Geoff nodded. Michael and Gavin were really close, so it was fair that he’d want to see him in case he didn’t make it. “I gotta get Jack for you too though, okay? He’s the only one with the experience to try and patch up your wound right.”  
Michael nodded weakly. “No shit,” he wheezed sarcastically.  
Geoff laughed quietly. “Still a smartass, even when you’ve been beaten within an inch of your life, huh?”  
Michael’s lips curled upwards into a faint smile. Geoff patted him on the shoulder and dashed out of the house to get Jack and Gavin. He stirred them from their sleep, his manic desperation and very brief but frantic explanation bringing them out of their slumber immediately. They rushed back to Ryan’s house, relieved to see Ryan still out cold against the wall and Michael still conscious.  
“Michael!” Gavin shrieked, dashing over to him. “Oh God, Michael, what happened to you?”  
“Hey, Gavvers,” Michael encouraged him. “Don’t worry buddy, I’m fine.”  
Gavin glared him down, clearly not in the mood for jokes.  
“Okay Gavin, you can stay here but I need you to give me a bit of room, okay?” Jack requested. “I can’t fix up Michael’s injury if you’re in the way.”  
Gavin grunted angrily and got up, sitting on the bed beside Michael to let Jack operate. Jack untied the makeshift bandage from Michael’s head and winced.  
“Wow, this is a big one,” he said, amazed. “If it was anyone else, you would’ve bled out by now. It’s lucky you’re so damn tough.”  
Michael frowned. “It doesn’t feel too bad,” he uttered.  
“That’s not good either,” Jack scowled. “How the fuck did this happen?”  
Michael shrugged but Geoff indicated to Ryan’s unconscious body. “It was him.”  
Jack stared incredulously. “Geoff, I…” he began.  
“It wasn’t Ryan’s fault,” Geoff cut him off. “Something’s really wrong here. We all know Ryan would never do that, and when I threatened him, something… weird happened. His eyes rolled back and went dark and he started talking in this creepy-ass voice. Called me a worm, threatened me. Whatever was in his head when he beat the shit out of Michael, it wasn’t Ryan.”  
Jack was stunned by disbelief but took Geoff’s word for it. He knew when Geoff was joking and the look on his face told him he was deadly serious.  
“Okay, Michael, I’m gonna need you to swallow this pill, alright? It’s a painkiller, you’re gonna need it if I’m going to stitch up this wound.”  
Michael nodded and opened his mouth, allowing Jack to place the pill in there. He swallowed hard and indicated to Jack that it was down. They waited a few minutes and then Jack checked that the painkiller had worked. Michael confirmed that his forehead was completely numb, and Jack got out his medical gear. He swabbed the wound with disinfectant and made sure it was clean, then began to stitch it up. Gavin looked away, gagging terribly as he did with anything that made him even remotely squeamish.  
Jack worked quickly, and it wasn’t long until Michael’s wound was stitched up and sealed shut. The bleeding had stopped completely and he was now left with a substantial scar across his head, luckily being able to cover it with his abundance of hair.  
“Alright buddy, we’re done,” Jack indicated to Michael.  
Michael smiled as best as he could and let Gavin help him up. “Thank you, Jack,” he grinned, although the painkiller had slurred his speech to the point where he was barely comprehensible. Jack got the gist of his attempt, however, and smiled. “Anytime, Michael,” he said.

Gavin took Michael from Ryan’s house and helped him back to his own, insisting on taking care of him for the rest of the night. Jack returned home as well, leaving Geoff on his own to look after Ryan, who he had chained up to ensure nothing else happened.  
“What the hell is going on with you, Ryan?” Geoff sighed, his head buried in his hands.


End file.
